scattered_shardsfandomcom-20200213-history
True Magic
True Magic is the name Humans gave to their version of the art, though the origins of it are lost in history. It bases itself around the three main elements of Fire, Lightning and Water, and very often a human mage will find an affinity towards one particular element, or if they employ multiple different elements it is likely that they focus around a certain set of techniques. True Magic can only be used by 1 in a 100 humans, though when it is stored in a Crystal any human, or any member of any other race, can also use the magic stored in the crystal. Whilst it is possible to use techniques from each element and create better effects for certain techniques through combination, a mage that specialises and dedicates themselves to a single element alone has been shown to gain incredible effects known as 'Pure Affinity'. Fire A set of magical techniques focused around heat and flame, Fire magic can be used very offensively but also has a wide variety of utility usage. Those who have an Pure Affinity to Fire cannot be touched by flame and are also immune to adverse effects from heat. The applications of Fire Magic include: *Direct creation of Flame, such as fireballs or conflagration *Blasts of heat akin to a wave of force due to how heat can affect the air *The use of fire or heat as a fuel source for machines, house warmth, cooking or even bathing (the common usage types for Fire Crystals in a home environment) *Use of heat and it's thrust force to fly. *Flashes of Light or Light-oriented magic (possibly in conjuction with Lightning element techniques for greater effect) *Raising the temperature of the surrouding area to ridiculous extremes *Becoming one with flames, and thus intangeable. *Various other options that focus around fire, heat and light. Lightning This branch of True Magic focuses around electricity and magnetism, and like the Fire branch can be used both offensively and as a utility, though is fairly even on both as opposed to Fire's offensive style. Those who have a Pure Affinity to Lightning are immune to adverse effects from electrical currents and gain a boundary field that protects them from easily deflected metal objects, such as arrows. The applications of Lightning Magic include: *Direct creation of electricity by way of thunderbolts or electrical surges *Powering of various electrical devices such as lights or other technology *Ability to use magnetism to apply a repel or attract force in a variety of ways and purposes *Flashes of light or light-oriented magic to a slightly better degree than fire (possibly in conjunction with Fire element techniques for greater effect) *Becoming pure lightning, and thus intangeable *Sending out electical fields in order to detect nearby life or electricity Water The final branch of True Magic is based around Water and its various forms, easily making it the most flexible and utility based magic whilst also having a capacity for offensive measures. Those who have a Pure Affinity to Water can breathe water and are also immune to adverse affects from the cold. The applications of Water Magic include: *Direct creation of water, ice or steam (possibly in conjunction with the fire element for greater effect) *Ability to lower the temperature in an area by releasing frost vapour into the air, or absorbing nearby heat into created ice *Purifying poisons, wounds or injuries for accelerated healing *Utilise Water's properties to affect things in different ways - surface tension to create a blunt force or shield, or high-speed flow to create a cutting edge *Utilise Ice's properties to create solid shapes and tools *Create steam pressure in order to power objects or create force (possibly in conjunction with the fire element for greater effect) *Becoming water, and thus intangeable. True Mages Though the three main schools exist, they don't merely divide True Mages into thee categories. A Water mage isn't merely a jack of all trades in every aspect, and nor are fire and lightning mages. Two people who use magic of the same school can be vastly different in both abillity and specialisation. For example, one Water mage might specialise in the evocation of Water, changing it's shape and density and using it to attack in a wide variety of ways, whilst another focuses on creating vast Ice sculptures in pristine form both for combat and decoration. One might also look into Fire magic, and though they would lose the True Affinity they have for Water, that mage may specialise in techniques related to Steam in order to push for the best they can be in that regard. Very few mages are exactly alike in their technique and power, and it is up to you how your mage best utilises the magic at their disposal. Category:Heveron Category:Lore